


Snow Covered Ground

by Peryton



Series: Soul Games [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: Part of the 75th Hunger Games, seen from the point of view of a Capitol audience.Companion piece to my fic Playing With Fire and the Soul Games series.





	Snow Covered Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piqueniale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piqueniale/gifts).



> @Piqueniale suggested having part of PWF from the pov of the Capitol citizens, and as with all things lately, I took my sweet time getting round to it. So the good idea is theirs, and I’ve ballsed it up making some changes to their suggestion, this is President Snow and his family watching part of the 75th Hunger Games. 
> 
> Bonus: a quick reminder of some things that happened when I last updated this series.

 

“Valeria surely you are bored of that hairstyle now?” President Snow asked, his eyes on the long plait resting over his granddaughter’s shoulder.

“Oh, all the children are wearing their hair like that. Besides it’s better than some of the fashions that came out of the Games, remember Enobaria’s when Marti wanted his teeth filed to points?”

“At least my questionable fashion choices were kept to when I was at school.” A greying haired man sat on a chair to the side interjected, looking the previous speaker pointedly up and down. 

“We can’t all pull off the adorable yet deadly look it’s true.” Came the reply, with a wink back at Martius who scowled in response.

“You certainly can’t.” Martius retorted.

“Come now, we so rarely get the family together these days, must we ruin it with constant sniping?” Snow said softly, causing everyone to quickly refocus their attention.

 

The group was silent for a while, everyone’s attention fixed on the large viewing screen, some more purposefully than others.

 

“Ooohf, that was a good one.” The comment broke the tense silence, chuckling as the camera focused on the blood spraying across the floor before the shot widened and showed one of the tributes hunched over on the ground, a spear fixing him in place. “That could be in the National Gallery, it doesn’t look that different to all the sculptures we had to see when we were dragged round on those ‘culture’ visits when we were younger.”

“Nah, bit bloody for their taste Julian, maybe the ‘Sion.”

“Who was that again?” A young man sprawled on the floor asked.

“The District Seven tribute.” Julian replied disinterestedly, eyes still fixed to the screen.

“Aw man, I liked them.”

“Really Gaius? Even though you didn’t even know who they were?”

“They’d never win though.” Tabitha commented.

“I know that, but they’re fun to watch.-” he paused, attention caught on the screen as Johanna advanced on Blight’s killer who was almost falling over in his haste to get away from the tribute from Seven. Johanna swung the axes and the tribute from Five falls at Johanna’s feet.

“Well that was anticlimactic.” Cole muttered, “shouldn’t have killed the guy, he was already no threat, Mason, she’s who he should have focused on.”

“Oh, because you’d fare so well in the Games.”

“I’m just saying, it’s stupid to-”

“Well, like Tabs says, they’re not that much of a threat anyway, I don’t care what their score was from the Gamemakers, neither of them was ever going to win.”

“Those axes are great weapons though, look how Seven just took him down-” Gaius was cut off by a woman sitting on the seat, ramrod straight, her awkwardness at being in close proximity to the president easily apparent.

“Sometimes I wonder about how prudent it is to train a whole District in weaponry.” she interjected.

“They chop lumber Selina.” Martius said mockingly. “I think we can hold our own against some lumberjacks. Besides, look how quickly the ones from the previous Games lasted. That whatshername,” Martius clicked his fingers impatiently, “you know, the girl one, she-”

“Honestly I can’t remember anything aside from the District Twelve love story.” A middle-aged woman dressed in what seemed to be mostly feathers responded, her eyes glancing to the woman sat beside her.

“Typical.” The woman next to her rolled her eyes at who could have been her double if she had been in feathers instead of fur.

“They’ve not really shown that fire this time.” Tabitha said contemplatively. 

“The Games are still young.” Martius replied, to the eyerolls of the younger viewers scattered around.

“Do you think so?” Snow asked, his question innocent enough but any topic raised by the family’s patriarch and president of the Capitol held enough of an undercurrent of threat that most of his family straightened in their seats and glanced at each other nervously before the person singled out by Snow spoke again.

“Well, they’re doing great.” Tabitha began uncertainly, watching the President’s facial expressions for any cues as to what would be the least controversial statements. “Good, at least, they’re doing okay.” Tabitha backtracked, her eyes still on President Snow although the only change to his expression was a raised eyebrow which made the woman trapped in the interrogation fumble even more. “Not as good as the last Games obviously, I mean they both made it through which was unprecedented, that whole berry- you know I don’t think they’re going to make it through this one.” Tabitha’s voice gained strength, “the competition is completely different to who they faced in the last Games, the tributes from District One and Two are on a whole other level to the Twelves, they’re still just kids.”

President Snow hummed noncommittally and his seemingly genial response released the tension that had gathered in the room.

“I think they will.” Valeria spoke up firmly. “Katniss and Peeta they’re… they’re too in love, they will fight against anything to stay together.”

“Love only conquers all in the storybooks Val.” Julian countered.

“But they’re different.” Valeria continued, annoyance threading through her tone.

“How so?” President Snow asked, Valeria didn’t show the same level or concern at being the focus of the President’s attention.

“They just…they just are. You can tell they really care about each other, Katniss is doing everything she can to save Peeta.” Valeria enthused.

“Call me cynical, but it seems more forced this time.” Gaius interrupted.

“They’re probably just concerned about the Arena, they have more to lose this time. Last time they had nothing, now they’ve lived -well, not _quite_ as well as we do, but they’ve had a taste of what they could lose. Honestly, I don’t know why they wanted to go back to District Twelve after the last Games, all that coal dust, it must be _filthy_. And it surely can’t compare to here.” The woman dressed head to toe in fur commented.

“Katniss can’t lose.” Valeria replies confidently.

“Kids.” Julian interrupts dryly with an almost audible eyeroll and murmurs of agreement and the odd chuckle moved around the room to the annoyance of Valeria who stared obstinately at the screen in response.

 

\--

A little while later the scene on the screen shifts, Gloss is stood behind Wiress, the dagger in his hand piercing Wiress’s flesh and Katniss on her feet, an arrow sailing into Gloss.

 

“More snacks anyone?” Cole asked rising up from the sofa.

The person sitting next to him slapped his knee in annoyance as they stayed transfixed on the screen.

“Quick reflexes,” Martius commented approvingly at the screen.

“Just call the avoxes.” Tabitha suggested.

“The girl from Twelve is undoubtedly the best archer we’ve seen in the Games for decades.” Selina nodded at Martius.

“If the avoxes were good at their job you shouldn’t have to call them.”

 

\--

Johanna pushes Katniss out of the way and spins around, hitting Cashmere with her axe who slashes at her with a knife in return. The two dance around each other while Katniss and Finnick stand in the background, weapons raised but unmoving.

 

“What are those two doing just watching?” Martius let out frustrated.

“Yeah, Katniss should shoot, she could hit Cashmere easily.”

“Can’t believe Gloss is gone, I owe Dia my vehicle now. Damnit, District One always win.”

“Apart from last year.” Julian commented wryly glancing at the out-of-luck gambler.

“An outlier.” Gaius replied with a wave of his hand, “still, there’s still Cashmere.”

“Who’s outnumbered.” Julian added.

“Katniss might hit Seven though.” Tabitha interjected.

“Why would she care? They’re allies now but she’ll have to kill her eventually.” Gaius countered.

“I don’t know… you’ve seen them they’re, I don’t know, friends?” Tabitha replied.

“Ha! Katniss nearly throttled her when they met up.”

“Yeah but, there’s something there. When they look at each other, or how they act-” the woman in feathers spoke up.

“Did you miss the part where Everdeen jumped on Mason and tried to strangle her Talia? And if anything Everdeen seems to go out of her way to avoid looking at Seven most of the time.”

“Well that’s telling too. Maybe more so than when they actually look!” Talia argued.

 

\--

Brutus and Finnick are grappling when Enobaria makes an appearance, Katniss fires an arrow at Enobaria but the tribute from Two dodges and the arrow bounces harmlessly off the Cornucopia. Johanna and Cashmere are still fighting, both covered in blood, Cashmere is slowing, her attacks less powerful and lacking her usual precision. Johanna blocks the blows and strikes. Cashmere is falling backwards into the water, the red from her wounds spiralling out from her like ribbons.

Brutus sees that the tide has turned and takes off running,

 

“For Panem’s sake! Stand and fight!” Gaius shouts at the screen.

 

\--

Finnick is holding Peeta back from chasing after Brutus but when Katniss sees Brutus fleeing she starts after the tribute from Two.

 

“Foolish girl.” Martius says shaking his head.

“The Careers are going to go down.” Gaius commented, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“You wanted Brutus to stay and fight, but you think he’s going to end up dead?” Tabitha quirked an eyebrow at Gaius.

“I never said I wanted him to win the fight. I want to see action, walking around the Arena and running into the Gamemakers obstacles is entertaining but the Games are about the tributes _fighting_.”

 

\--

The rocky island holding the Cornucopia starts to move.

 

“Oh, what.” Gaius said looking at the screen unhappily.

 

\--

Katniss slips on the spinning island.

 

“Oh, no.” Valeria lets out softly.

President Snow sits back in his seat, eyes narrowed as he watches the tributes. The room falls into silence, everyone watching the screen expectantly.

 

\--

Katniss is gripping onto the rocks as the island picks up speed, the screen focuses in on the tribute from Twelve’s loosening grip. Katniss is falling but Johanna lets go of her hold and grabs Katniss. Her axe scraping across the rocks as the tribute from Seven tries to find a purchase that will stop them both from falling into the churning water.

 

“I never thought Mason was that selfless.” Tabitha commented thoughtfully. “She always seemed way too focused on self-interest.”

“Stupid if you ask me, Everdeen is a threat, if Mason’d have let her fall she wouldn’t have had to face her at the wrong end of a bow later.” Martius said.

“Yeah, I don’t care how good Seven is at throwing axes, they’re no match for someone with a bow.” Julian agreed.

“Especially not if Katniss has the bow.”

 

\--

“No! No!” Johanna’s frantic cries cut across the conversation in the room. Katniss is slipping from her grip and before the tribute from Seven can do anything Katniss falls into the water. The screen cuts from the choppy waves thrashing against the still spinning rocks to Johanna’s face, her expression frozen in fear.

 

“What…” Tabitha starts before trailing off.

“Why’s she so bothered?” Cole asks confused. “Have I missed something.”

“I didn’t know they were so close.” Selene comments. Unaware of the calculating look President Snow flashes at her after her comment.

 

\--

Katniss climbs out after the island stops spinning, Johanna is at her side helping her to stand.

 

“Well.” Martius says, leaning back.

“I’m glad she didn’t die from drowning, that would have been _such_ a let-down.” Cole interrupted.

 

________

Later the screen is focused in on Katniss and Peeta in each other’s arms. But the open display of affection wasn’t enough to stop some from noticing Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair standing in the surf in the corner of the screen, watching the couple from Twelve. Odair is uncharacteristically fidgeting with his trident, dragging it through the sand hidden beneath the water and anyone who cared to look would have seen President Snow’s eyes narrow at the movement.

 

“Hah, look at the face on Seven. Wonder why she looks so pissed.”

As though the Gamemakers had heard the comment the shot widened, showing more of Johanna and Finnick, and their audio bled over the whispered comments of adoration from Katniss and Peeta.

 

“Talking about soulmate bonds is low even for you Finnick.”

 

“They must be talking about Katniss and Peeta.” Valeria said excitedly.

“No, remember Val, Peeta doesn’t have a name.” Valeria’s mother corrects her. Valeria pouts slightly at that, before her interest returns to the screen.

 

President Snow excuses himself and the rest of the occupants of the room relax imperceptibly, if anyone had followed the President from the room they would have heard his statement to the Gamemakers. “I will not have a repeat of last year’s Hunger Games.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know *shrugs* It let me get back into writing for this series again


End file.
